Darkness and light
by Louanne Standen
Summary: Severus likes Hermione and not in the student sense.
1. Default Chapter

Darkness and light Chapter One  
  
He watched Hermione move through the hordes of students on the dance floor of the great hall. Severus was not adverse to a very attractive student and obviously an intelligent one. She had flowered into this beautiful Creature he did not recognise as a Gryffindor know-it-all anymore but a graduating student with a thirst for knowledge. Severus snape never told her but he was pleased with the way she embraced potions as her favourite subject. Hermione had passed her newts with flying colours. His only words to her were, 'A job well done, miss granger'. Hermione was shocked at even the smallest compliment from the trios hated potions master.  
  
After Hermione' parents were killed. Severus snape had been assigned to keep her safe from voldemort's band of very loyal death eaters, including Lucius Malfoy.  
  
They had developed a cautious but closeness since then. And Severus soon realised he had met his match in Hermione, boy she had a fiery personality and a same level of bitterness to match his own.  
  
"Hello, professor snape, not dancing with anyone then?" Hermione asked her far-away professor.  
  
"Five points to Gryffindor for her astute attentiveness" replied snape with a sneer. "Oh Professor, come on just relax, come and dance with me for merlins sake." retorted Hermione  
  
"I regret to inform you miss granger, that student/teacher relationships are not allowed, it would be entirely inappropriate." The potions master replied and with that he swept out of the room.  
  
"Damn him, double damn him!" cursed Hermione "It wasn't like I was proposing to him or anything." She complained to Draco, she and Draco malfoy had become fast friends after he abandoned his father's ways. And they now got along comfortably; Draco knew of Severus' Crush on Hermione but had been sworn to secrecy by his godfather.  
  
"You know snape's a lot of hard work, he hasn't got involved with anyone since lily Potter. Just give him a chance and he will come round to your way of thinking. Trust me!" Draco said with a silly grin on his face.  
  
"I hope you are right Draco, this is so frustrating. Where on earth does he get these so sarcastic comments from anyway." Replied Hermione watching the direction Severus was headed.  
  
A/N This is much better don't you think, R&R please. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two  
  
Hermione waited until the next day to catch severus unawares and virtually cornered him in the potion classroom. She was determined to loosen him up a little.  
  
"Miss Granger, I hardly think making advances towards your grumpy potions teacher is appropriate, please just back off a little and give me some breathing space." He sneered  
  
"Oh get over yourself, severus, I merely asked you to dance with me last night. I wasn't proposing marriage or anything. And anyway if you aren't attracted to me, why do you keep staring or gawping as it were?" She retorted  
  
"Because I find myself very attracted to you, miss gra...hermione, that is what I'm afraid of, myself." He murmured softly She could not speak but for the shock on her face was clear. "How long, I'm curious as to why you felt you could not tell me this information?" asked Hermione in a clear and confident voice  
  
"You were going through a hard time Hermione, how could forgive myself for putting this burden on you as well?" answered severus softly.  
  
"When did this happen for you?" said Hermione as she brought her hand to his cheek and caressed it's soft silky complexion.  
  
"It happened just after your parents died, miss granger, at first I thought it was fatherly love but it wasn't. It was the kind of love where a man 20 years your senior wanted nothing more than to take you right there on a potions worktable. I thought now there's a girl who could stop me being a miserable git for the rest of my life. Then it moved onto detention fantasies. Believe me that's all I ever think about these days...  
  
She stopped him dead when she planted a kiss on those begging lips.  
  
"Severus, you have not been a death eater for two years now. I am not promising the world to you but I give you something you have longed for since Lily potter." She beamed the most radiant smile he had ever seen. "All you have to do is just accept I love you as you are." The corners of his mouth lifted to raise a somewhat pitiful smile.  
  
He kissed her back with passion and she responded eagerly. And they made it to his quarters (just). He spreadeagled her legs with his thigh and he gave her heaven and himself for the first time in many years.  
  
Afterwards they lay together and Severus pulled the bed covers up over them.  
  
"Hermione love, was that ok for you, I did not hurt you did I" "Only when you left it too long to tell me how you felt, but that mind blowing experience we just had was just soo..wow is an extremely good word for it. I always knew you had an extra talent with those fine long nimble fingers of yours." She said still blown away  
  
He chuckled and pulled her closer to him. They had both worked tirelessly on the wolfsbane potion together that day. And they called on Remus Lupin as the test subject for the next lesson. Remus of course had to be restrained in order to prevent him hurting the students. Another day, Another battle A/N I know I'm going at the story from a totally different perspective, the new curse which kills Albus in the third chapter is on it's way soon, promise, please r&r 


End file.
